A positively operating freewheel coupling mechanism is known, for example, from EP 0 811 788 B1. This freewheel mechanism is provided for torque converters and is to be distinguished in that impact noises are suppressed. EP 0 811 788 B1 discloses two different forms of construction, in the first form of construction of the freewheel a first running ring being displaceable axially in relation to a second running ring, while, in the second form of construction, the two running rings are spaced apart from one another in an axially invariable manner. In both forms of construction, an intermediate element is arranged between the running rings and cooperates with teeth on the running rings.